herofandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bashir
Julian Subatoi Bashir was a secondary protagonist on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He was portrayed by Alexander Siddig. History Bashir was born to Richard and Amsha Bashir in 2341, and had severe developmental disabilities growing up. Desperate to not have him face a limited life, Bashir's parents decided to have him enhanced, which was illegal in the Federation. The genetic re-sequencing was successful, and Bashir's intelligence markedly improved. Now that he was an augment, Bashir and his family kept the genetic modifications secret so he wouldn't face legal difficulties later in life - such as being barred from joining Starfleet or practicing medicine. As a young man, Bashir decided to go into medicine. He did very well at Starfleet medical school. However during the oral exam phase of his Starfleet Medical finals he misidentified a preganglionic fiber for a postganglionic nerve. Because of this he graduated as the salutatorian instead of valedictorian. Bashir later admitted that he purposely missed the question to keep his instructors from suspecting that he was enhanced. After graduation Bashir was posted to Deep Space Nine under the command of Benjamin Sisko. With his arrogant attitudes he promptly got under the skin of Odo, Kira Nerys, Chief O'Brien, and most of the other people on the station. He kept trying to be more than a friend to Jadzia Dax. However it soon became apparent that he was a brilliant doctor, and he became good friends with Sisko, Kira, Odo, and especially Miles O'Brien. Bashir and O'Brien would often gather to talk, to play darts, or to engage in adventures in the holosuites. Bashir would also cultivate a relationship with the Cardassian exile Elim Garak. In 2371 Bashir was kidnapped by the Dominion and held at an internment camp in Dominion Space. Meanwhile a Changeling infiltrator took Bashir's place. The Changeling was killed after Bashir escaped from Dominion custody and returned to DS9. Bashir's big secret was finally exposed in 2373 when Dr. Lewis Zimmerman considered using him as the model for the Long Term Hologram. Bashir's father took the blame for the genetic engineering, and Starfleet made an exception for Bashir - allowing Bashir to keep his medical license and a commission as a Starfleet officer. Richard Bashir pleaded guilty to genetic engineering and spent the next two years in custody. When Jadzia Dax was murdered by Gul Dukat, Bashir saved the Dax symbiont and sent it home to Trill. Halfway home the Dax symbiont became ill, and had to be implanted right away. It was joined with Ezri Tigan. After Ezri came to the station Bashir and Ezri became close to each other, and the relationship became romantic. The pair broke it off when they figured out that Bashir was in love with Jadzia, but not Ezri. After the destruction of the first DS9, Bashir was assigned as the CMO of the second DS9. He remained in his post until 2385 when he made it his personal mission to save the Andorian race from extinction. Resigning from Starfleet, he used the highly classified meta-genome to develop a cure for the Andorians, which he delivered in person. Bashir was imprisoned by Federation President Pro-Tem Ishan Anjar until the Andorians were able to force his release from prison. Ishan was soon exposed to actually be the collabator Baras Rodirya and removed from office. The new pro-tem President Sipak pardoned Ezri Dax, Katherine Pulaski, and everyone else who had helped Bashir cure the Andorians. Bashir, however, was still required to face a court martial for his actions. Convicted by the court martial, Bashir was dishonorably discharged from Starfleet. The new President Kellessar zh'Tarash pardoned Bashir, and had his discharge changed from dishonorable to honorable. Bashir moved to Andoria with Sarina Douglas after his pardon. Granted a new medical license by the Andorians, he decided to open a private medical practice there. Working with Douglas he helped prevent Section 31 from obtaining the quantum window technology from the mirror universe. In 2386 Bashir revealed that he had been recruited by Starfleet Intelligence to defeat Section 31 prior to the Andorian reproductive crisis reaching a tipping point, and that his court martial was intended to allow him to completely sever his relationship with Starfleet in a way that would make him attractive to Section 31. What they did not anticipate was that President zh'Tarash would pardon Bashir and grant him an honorable discharge from Starfleet. Also in that year he, Data, Sarina, Lal, and the Trill journalist Ozla Graniv went on a mission to permanently defeat the artificial intelligence Uraei. The mission was partially successful in that they were able to finally excise Uraei from Federation technology after 200 years, however Uraei forced Douglas to commit suicide, and the Control program survived the purge of Uraei and went further into hiding. Due to Sarina's death, Bashir went into a catatonic state, unable to communicate with the outside world. Captain Ezri Dax and Dr. Simon Tarses took him to Cardassia Prime, where he was cared for by Elim Garak. He was still in a catatonic state in 2388, and was still being cared for by Garak's people. During her 2388 visit to Cardassia Prime Dr. Pulaski brought Bashir his childhood teddy bear Kukalaka. When Garak placed in his lap, Bashir came out of his shell just long enough to stroke the bear's head, however Garak was busy reading to Bashir and did not notice this. In the years following Bashir was widely considered a hero to the Andorian people for his help in resolving their reproductive crisis, with Andorian parents naming children after him and his friends. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Mentor Category:Lawful Good Category:Self-Aware Category:Mentally Ill Category:Secret Agents Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes